In the engine service industry, injector sleeves of diesel engines are sometimes replaced. Due to the high pressures these injector sleeves are subjected to, the sleeves are typically swaged into place. In particular, a tip portion of the injector sleeve is swaged into a bore at or just above the combustion chamber. Because the tip portion is materially deformed to mate with the bore, it is very difficult to remove the injector sleeve without damage to the engine head. Conventionally, the head of the engine is removed to gain direct access swaged tip. An appropriately sized drift pin is conventionally used to drive the injector sleeve out of the head.
Unfortunately, this process is time consuming and labor intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device, system, and method capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.